Aerith, Not Aeris
by GrieveVIII
Summary: What if Aeris came back, but not in a way anyone expected? Warning: I've never played Final Fantasy VII. Chapter IV is here! Please Review! Post AC.
1. I

The sunlight barely shone through the holey, ragged curtains, and it didn't help that the window was encrusted with dirt and caked with grime. Tifa was determined to clean up

this house so much it would look brand new. The town of Costa del Sol had given it to her in honor of saving the planet and such, and Tifa was excited until she actually saw

the house. It was a run-down, piece of garbage shack with the outside shackles falling off and a lot of the roof tiles broken. But Tifa was determined to turn it into her new

home. _This will probably be where Cloud and I will live_, she thought, blushing. She had on a black sweatshirt with matching sweatshorts on, and she was wearing a white

apron over that. She rummaged in her pocket, and pulled out a hairclip, putting it on, and grabbed a scrunchie, and tied up her hair. She put on some cleaning gloves, and

staring spraying the window with the cleaner.

That's when she heard the noise.

What she heard couldn't be put into words. It sounded like a Curaga spell with Holy and Gravity, along with Blizzaga, with some sounds she had never heard before in her life.

Only it wasn't loud. It was in a soft, humming sort of way, a very quiet, subtle way.

It was also kind of scary. It came from the room over, the bathroom, which she had cleaned before.

She walked slowly to the bathroom, and when she saw who it was, laying in the bathtub, she gasped.

"...W-here a-a-am I?"


	2. II

Sorry about the way the story looked in the first chapter, I forgot to fix the spacing and etc. Well, here is Chapter Two!

The girl was huddled against her blanket, shivering. The weather was unusually warm this year, in Costa del Sol, but she was as cold as winter at its harshest. Tifa occasionally checked up on her, bringing her food and clothing. She was very silent now, not saying a word. She came back, and handed another blanket to her.

Aeris. She had on her pink dress, but not the red jacket.

"Don't you remember being in the Lifestream?" Tifa finally asked, but the girl cocked her head to one side. "Tifa, what are you talking about? Lifestream? Is this some kind of joke?"

Tifa was stunned. "Aeris, _don't...talk...like that_! You know _exactly _what I'm talking about. Remember Cloud? Huh? I'm sure you...you guys h-had some sort of, of relationship, and...and..." She was getting hysterical. She felt like after Aeris had died, she could finally be with Cloud, but now...Maybe she was being selfish, but Tifa felt like she deserved to be with him.

"Tifa, my name is Aerith, not Aeris. What the heck are you talking about? This is almost as dumb as that time you faked amnesia, last Halloween. Oh, remember? Leon and Cloud had too much to drink, and were drunk...and..."

Tifa just stood there.

"Oh!" exclaimed Aer-_ith_. "I have to go to meet up with Sephiroth and plan...how to...get rid of...the..."

"..."

"Uh, okay, wierdo...I'm going to go outside and meet Sephiroth now..." Aerith stepped outside.

Tifa just stood there in the bedroom. She heard Aerith's scream outside.

"Tifa!!! Where the hell is the Radiant Garden!!!!!!!!!???"


	3. III

"Hello?"

"Uh, Cloud? I think we have a bit of a situation on our hands..."

"Tifa, what do you mean?"

"Meet me at my place. Hurry!"

Cloud shut his phone. He had been outside, thinking about Aeris. He knew she told him that her death wasn't his fault, but he just couldn't get her out of his mind. He had tried and tried, but trying not to think about her make him think about her of course. He just wished he could touch her face, one last time...but eventually he had to get on with his life, and forget about the past. _Oh well..._he thought. Giving a deep sigh, he hopped on his motorcycle, and drove off...

"So, what you're saying is that you're from another universe? Aeris, I never took you as the one to crack jokes, but this has got to be the lamest, most--"

"Aerith."

'Huh?"

"My name is Aerith, not Aeris."

"Ohhkaay, Aer_ith_, you need to stop this, because, quite frankly, I'm sick of all this, this, this shit!!!" Tifa didn't like vulgar words, but sometimes, she couldn't help it.

"Tifa, please don't use that kind of language," Aerith said quietly.

"Why? Huh, why? I have been in a steady relationship with Cloud ever since you-you _died_! And then you show up in my damn bathtub, all of which I have no clue _how_ you manage to do _that_, and then you expect me to let things go _back _to the way things were, with you flirting your ass off to Cloud, and he has no idea how I feel? I am _not _being selfish, because you had only met Cloud a few weeks before you died, and_ I _knew him since we were in _school_!!! Not only _that_, but what about your language just then, huh? Huh?! HUH!!???"

"I was just surprised, that's all." Aerith felt like the ant under Tifa's microscope, sounding minute. "What are you talking abou-"

Tifa was steaming. "SURPRISED AT WHAT? THE PRANK IS OVER! WE ARE IN COSTA DEL SOL, DON'T YOU REMEMBER? YOU DIED, REMEMBER? SEPHIROTH _STABBED _YOU, YOU KNOW! AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I NEVER FORGOT TO REALLY THANK HIM! WELL, THANK YOU, SEPHIROTH, AT LEAST YOU DID ONE GOOD DEED IN YOUR LIFE!!!"

Cloud was standing in the doorway, absorbing who he had just seen, and what he had just heard.

Tifa turned around.

He ran out of the house.


	4. IV

**Sorry if anyone missed this ( I highly doubt it considering only 2 reviews have been made, but whoever is reading, try to enjoy it. Please? ).**

"Cloud, wait!" cried Tifa, as she ran out of the house after him. Before she was fully out of the door, she turned to Aerith and mumbled a quiet, "Sorry." Tifa resumed running after him.

Aerith just stood there. _Why was Tifa acting so wierd? Seph would never hurt me, no matter how angry or violent he got. Why is she saying he killed me? _All of these questions raced through her head. _Where am I, anyway? Is it a new world? _

"I miss Radiant Garden, I miss the old Tifa, I miss Leon and Cid and everyone. I even miss Sora and his friends." She backed up on the wall, and slid down. She let out a sad sigh. She rose up her knees and put her face down, and crossed her arms together.

She was crying.

* * *

Cloud couldn't believe what he saw. He just couldn't. As he raced on his motorcycle, on the road, he was just contemplating the fact that she was there.

She as in Aeris, of course.

He had a million questions going through his head as he was racing in the heavy storm and rain. The moment he saw her face, it was as if all of the darkness in his life just faded away. He smiled as he thought of her. Her beautiful eyes, calm demeanor, and wonderful personality. The way she would look at him, and when he would look at her.

He would have to stop somewhere soon. The storm was picking up the pace, and rain starting beating harder and heavier. A dreamlike mist filled the enviroment, and gave everything a dreamy, hazy look.

Then suddenly, he saw someone in front him on the road. Someone who was just standing there with a grin on his face... Someone with piercing green eyes... Someone who he could only see had long, silvery hair... The person was holding an extremely long blade...

"Get out of the way!" Cloud screamed. "Move!" But the person didn't move, and Cloud's motorcycle went right through him.

Wait, right through him? Cloud stopped the motorcycle.

He was never sure what he saw that day, but before he ran through him, he could've sworn he heard a laugh. He turned his head.

No one was there.

**

* * *

**


	5. Notice

It will be a while before Chapter V is published. As I said, it will be very long. I am also working out some plot ideas for a Final Fantasy VIII fanfiction. Right now, it is just called "Project Burn" and will have something to do with Rinoa. And, in it's earliest stages is a fic called "Project Melodica" and is in the Final Fantasy IX world. I will also be simultaneously writing a Silent Hill fanfiction. And if that weren't enough, I am thinking about a Final Fantasy X (-2) story tentatively titled, "Project Hapiness". Until then,

GrieveVIII


End file.
